gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lazy Susan
|alias = Lazy Susan |birthday = |occupation = Waitress at Greasy's Diner |alliance = |goal = |home = Wentworth residence, Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = |pets = Donald, Sandy, and Mr. Cat Face |friends = Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Stan Pines (former crush) Tyler Cutebiker |minions = |enemies = |likes = Her cats Fishing Fixing things |dislikes = |powers = |weapons = |quote = "He might even be behind me right now! Let me see. Whoa, whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" |signature = |fate = }}"Lazy" Susan Wentworth is a dimwitted, sluggish woman who works as a waitress at Greasy's Diner. She is known for her "lazy eye" and love of cats. She was once in a brief relationship with Stan Pines. History Season 1 Lazy Susan is first seen writing down an order at Greasy's Diner in "Tourist Trapped," while Norman breaks the glass of the door to open it up for Mabel. In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," she is seen fishing at Lake Gravity Falls on the Opening Day of Fishing Season, holding out a frying pan alongside her fishing rod and calling for the fish to jump into the pan. When Stan, Mabel, and Dipper go to eat at Greasy's Dinner for breakfast in "Dipper vs. Manliness," Lazy Susan jokes that she was hit by a bus the day before. During breakfast, Mabel figures out that Grunkle Stan has a crush on Lazy Susan, so Mabel offers Stan some help to spark their romance. Later in the episode when Mabel brings a pantsless Stan to the diner, Lazy Susan actually walks away, but only to fetch Stan a piece of paper with her phone number and a free piece of pie. However, during the episode's end credits, we hear Lazy Susan leaving Stan a prolonged and meandering phone message, asking him to call her back. Stan sits frozen with fear, acting as if he has made a horrible mistake. As the message gets longer and longer, Lazy Susan becomes quite insistent when one of her cats, Mr. Cat-Face, refuses to greet Stan over the telephone. In "Irrational Treasure," Lazy Susan is seen riding in a horse wagon with Tate McGucket during Pioneer Day. In "Little Dipper," she is seen sitting on a bench at the bus stop with Gideon Gleeful. She attempts to make friendly conversation with him, but is shocked by Gideon's rant about annihilating his arch-enemy's entire family, and nervously cheers with him before Gideon goes on the bus. In "Summerween," she appears dressed as a big ball of yarn with her cats climbing over it, giving huge amounts of candy to Trick-or-Treaters. She only gives one piece of candy each to Mabel, Soos, Candy Chiu, and Grenda, due to Dipper not wearing a costume. In "Dreamscaperers," one of Grunkle Stan's memories is Lazy Susan having a date with him. During the date, Stan points out that her "eye is weird." Soon after he realizes that he made a mistake going on a date with her in the first place. Consequently, Stan yells out "nonspecific excuse!" and flees from his date with Lazy Susan. Lazy Susan makes another appearance in "Gideon Rises." She is seen at the Grand Closing of the Mystery Shack, openly complimenting on how Gideon's psychic ability was able to discover the secret ingredient to her coffee omelet. Far later in the episode, she is seen at the Gideon-bot's crash site with other citizens of Gravity Falls, where Stan exposes Gideon as a fraud. Shorts She makes another appearance in "The Hide-Behind," when Dipper is interviewing local Gravity Falls residents about the mysterious sightings of the creature from lumberjack legends. She thinks that the creature might be behind her, and spins around just to be sure. In "TV Shorts 2," she appears as a guest on "Why You Ackin' So Cray-Cray?" alongside her cats, whom she has dressed up in little clothes. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," she attends the "Mystery Shack is Back" party, bringing a pie with her. In the "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" segment, "Hands Off," Lazy Susan is seen running a booth at the Gravity Falls Swap Meet, selling baby parts. She later runs away screaming after seeing Grunkle Stan's new hands, which were made by Mabel. In "Society of the Blind Eye," she witnesses the gnomes trying to take her pie on her way home from work. Just as she tries to phone in to report what she saw, the Blind Eye Society sneaks up from behind and kidnaps her. They later erase her memory to make her forget what she had seen. In "The Love God," while at the diner, she watches the result of Mabel's matchmaking of Robbie and Tambry. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," she is seen attending the party at Northwest Manor after Pacifica lets in the common folk. In "Not What He Seems," she appears during the second gravity anomaly with Tyler, calling it a "baby-sized earthquake." She was also seen buying a few bags of Chipackerz, showing she might be addicted to them. In "A Tale of Two Stans," she is seen in the flashback attending the first tour given by Stan Pines of his brother's house. Getting a shock from a piece of misused scientific equipment is what caused her to have her lazy eye, due to Stan not knowing very much about the piece of technology and accidentally zapping it towards her. In "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons," she is seen on TV, talking about the recent gravity anomalies. She says she should make Pineapple Upside Down cake (or rather, right side up), because the diner is upside down. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," she serves Stan a stack of pancakes during his run for mayor, telling him they're "on the house." Susan appears briefly in "Weirdmageddon Part 1" with a crowd of townsfolk at the start of Weirdmageddon. Later on, she is seen as a stone statue used by Bill's friends to play "Spin the Person." In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," she is part of Bill's throne of frozen human agony. She briefly unfreezes, but Bill turns her back to stone. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls," she and the rest of the people on Bill's throne are restored. She claims her mouth tastes like nightmares. Her restaurant is shown at the end of the episode as she cleans a Bill marking off one of the windows, implying she returned to her normal life after Weirdmageddon. She is also seen at the twins' 13th birthday party. Appearance Lazy Susan wears light blue eye shadow and has her lazy eye closed; unless she manually lifts it with her fingers to recheck or need to look carefully at something. She also wears pinkish mauve lipstick and has been said to wear mascara. She has gray hair (brown when young) in a beehive hairstyle, a grayish rose dress, and a white apron around her waist with a brown stain that looks like coffee. She has a hint of a double-chin. Her fingernails are long and are usually painted red. Her nails are painted blue in "Tourist Trapped" and "Summerween." Personality Lazy Susan is good-natured and has a rather odd sense of humor. She enjoys fixing things, although she is untalented at doing so. She loves cats and owns at least three, named Donald, Sandy, and Mr. Cat Face. She is extremely codependent in her love life, as exhibited by her incessant calls to Grunkle Stan in their short-lived relationship. Lazy Susan is also rather oblivious, shown by her not knowing what type of Summerween outfits Dipper, Mabel, Candy, Grenda and Soos were wearing. Sightings Quotes Trivia *Her name is a reference to a rotating tray by the same name. *In "The Hide-Behind," she proves this even more when she continually spins around in a circle. *In "Dipper vs. Manliness," Her phone number is revealed to be 555-0155. **Also in this episode, Lazy Susan left at least 36 messages on Stan's home phone. *She loves cats and has 3; Donald, Sandy, and Mr. Cat Face. *The secret ingredient to her coffee omelet is coffee. *She smells like onions. *She seems to have ptosis. *In "A Tale of Two Stans," it is revealed that she obtained this condition when she got zapped in the eye, during the first tour of the Mystery Shack. *Her eccentric personality may be a side-effect of the Memory erasing gun, which is proven to cause brain damage under prolonged exposure. *In Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality. She briefly unfreezes meaning that that the humans turned to stone may have still been conscious. ru:Ленивая Сьюзан Вентворт es:Linda Susan pl:Leniwa Klucha nl:Luie Susan pt-br:w:c:pt-br.umveraodemisterios:Lazy Susan bg:Сюзън Уентуърт Category:Season 1 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Games characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Blind Eye Society